Shugo Chara : The alternate story
by OtakuJL
Summary: Summary: It's a new school, new life for the Hashimoto and the Vlandz family children at Seiyo Elementary, how will the children cope with their new environment? Follow us in our alternate story of Senshui Yukihime, Senshui Yukiou and Miyuki Michiko in their adventures! What kind of mysteries, new people and adventure awaits them? Self insert OC if you haven't notice


Chapter 1: New School, New Life

 **AN: There will be GRAMMAR mistake and so on so please forgive us (yes us this is the combine effort of both me and my friend) and I know that most of you want me to update ST but due to RL we can only post this at the moment, forgive me! BTW this is written by her not me thus why we could post this OwO... we welcome any comments to help us correct our mistakes but please do not keep asking for update as currently we have a hectic schedule with exams and such.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: We are currently unsure as to whether we would continue the story but please if you like it, you could PM or comment to tell us ALSO! If you guys have any ideas those are welcome as well... thank you for your kind understanding.**

* * *

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME THIS IN ADVANCE INSTEAD OF JUST SPRINGING THIS ON ME?!" shouted a girl with a slightly ombre brown to darker brown hair, the man she was with sigh and turn away, "That's enough! The decision is final. You are transferring to Seiyo Elementary, now leave!" Miyuki grit her teeth and slam the door to the man, her adopted father's office door and ran to the only place where she could find peace.

"MOU! This is so unfair. Why can't he start telling me what is going to happen in my life instead of just telling me what to do?" Miyuki complained "Well, he is considered the legal person to make decision in your life as an adult and as your adopted father." A black to red ombre haired with turquoise highlight girl said. "I just want him to understand my view in all this considering it is still my life." Miyuki explained, a white to vivid blue ombre haired with green highlight boy nodded his head as if agreeing with what Miyuki said.

Miyuki Michiko, the adopted daughter of the CEO of Hashimoto Company, Hashimoto Akio and Hashimoto Megumi as well as the cousin of Yukihime Vlandz and Yukiou Vlandz the twin children of the CEO of Vlandz International Corporation, Aiden Vlandz as well as Yukiko Vlandz, the first born daughter of the Senshui Law Firm. Yukihime and Yukiou are currently living with Miyuki due to both their parents leaving for oversea trip, unsettled with leaving those two alone, they decided to leave them with Akio.

As they continue to talk in Yukihime and Yukiou's room, dinner time came and they went down to eat. In the dining room, they met up with Hashimoto Kazuhiro who was the adopted brother of Miyuki as well as the heir to the Hashimoto Company. "Oh yeah, by the way we are also transferring to Seiyo Elementary." Yukiou suddenly said as they were halfway through their meal. "WHAT? B..B..But would Yukihime's health be alright with that?" "I was given permission to go to school as long as I go to my regular checkups and to take it easy." Yukihime comforted Miyuki so as to not let her panic.

Once they finished dinner, they split up and went to their room. 'How could he do this to us. First, not telling me about my transfer and now, making Yukihime transfer as well. It's as if he doesn't even care about us.' Thought Miyuki as she clench her fist. With no way to do anything but to accept the current situation, she went to bed.

* * *

OtakuYC: Welp this is it. The start of both my friend and my Combination fic. Yes, this is another OC insert fic so… if you don't like it… well, you did finish it so I don't know. Btw for those who have followed my two other stories... yea I am going to find time to rewrite them as I realised that I have a few things that need to be changed... as per usual any ideas and such are welcome.

MiyukiMichiko: I helped with some of the editing, if there is any grammar issues u which u have concerns with, please comment below. I hope that you would like our fanfiction.


End file.
